1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking at least two sheets.
2. Description of Background Art
Apparatuses of the type concerned in the invention are used for stacking sheet substacks at least one sheet thick into higher stacks. From the prior art are known embodiments utilizing a carrier means similar to a conveyor band as an intermediate support member at a stacking station. These conventional arrangements are hampered by a number of drawbacks including, among others, an inferior resistance of the material used in their intermediate support member to pointed/edged mechanical stress, which tends to cause tearing and cutting of the support means surface. Moreover, the conveyor material has in certain situation been able to mar the sheet material being stacked.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the above-described prior-art embodiments.
The embodiment of the invention is characterized by what is stated in the appended claims.
An apparatus according to the invention offers a number of significant benefits. The structure of the intermediate support member used in the apparatus provides an extremely durable construction. The multilayer structure of the intermediate support member has a very good wear resistance. It is also resistant against cutting. Its soft outer layers are incapable of marring the sheets being stacked. Furthermore, its the felt-like surface texture complies to the small surface irregularities of the stacked sheets. Moreover, the apparatus is capable of making extremely neat stacks. The stack edges become straight as the intermediate support member can push the transferred stacks of sheets very reliably against a back gage.